


The Proposal

by Dreerocks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im sorry guys, its terrible, logicality - Freeform, musical AU, sanders sides musical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreerocks/pseuds/Dreerocks
Summary: The perfect love story, well not exactly perfect





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, y'all are welcome to yeet some constructive criticism

Virgil had no idea what to do.

He had been having this problem for two weeks now, he’s been planning on proposing to Roman. Not that he didn’t want to, no, he’s been wanting to marry him since the first week they started dating.

  
Virgil met Roman at an audition for a show that their local theatre was putting on. Virgil wasn’t actually auditioning for a role but was instead was in stage crew. The crew had a meeting that was after the auditions, so Virgil decided to just wait and watch the auditions.

  
Virgil was sitting in the audience with his headphones in, and he had his sketchbook out. He was in the middle of drawing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, taking out his earbud, only to gaze upon the most handsome man he had ever seen.

  
He had on a white t-shirt with a red bomber jacket over it. He had thick brown hair which was combed back so that his chiseled features stood out. He had a strong jawline and high cheekbones, he had a light tan, with freckles that scattered across his cheeks. But his eyes were what truly entranced Virgil, his eyes were like sparkling emeralds.

  
“Hi, are you auditioning.”

  
For a moment, Virgil didn’t process what he had said. He was so thrown off by the gorgeous man sitting across from him that all systems of any common sense were shut down.

  
_Just tell him no, don’t be weird about it_

  
“I-um, no, I’m in stage crew.”

  
_Nice move Virgil_

  
_ “_Oh, nice! What are you doing?”

  
“I’m doing make-up.”

  
_Why the hell would you tell him that you idiot? He probably thinks your a fr__eak now_. As soon as Virgil answered, the man’s eyes got bright and flashed Virgil a grin.  
“Oh, yay! I love that department! How long have you been doing it for?’”

  
Was this guy for real? No one had ever asked Virgil about his job. When he was in school, no one really cared about what Virgil did, let alone ever cared that he existed. Not that he didn’t like that, he rather not talk to people, the less interaction, the better. That way no one could ever see the weirdo that Virgil indeed was. But with this man, all of that philosophy went out the window.

  
“About 5 years, I think.”

  
“Oh, so you must be an expert.”

  
_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_  
Virgil then felt a sense of heat flushing through his cheeks. _Am I seriously blushing right now? You’re lucky these lights are off. Otherwise, this dude would definitely see how weird you really are._

  
“I don’t know about that.”

  
“I’m sure you are! I’m Roman by the way.”

  
_Roman, a majestic name for a majestic person._

  
“Cool, are you auditioning?”

  
“Yes! I’ll be attempting for the role of JD.”

  
That’s right, the production that they were doing was Heathers. And from what Virgil could tell, Roman would make a perfect JD. Suddenly, a voice called out toward their direction.

  
“Roman! They need you up in the front.”

  
“I’ll be right there! Well, I guess I’ll see you later.”

  
“Good luck.”

  
Roman started to walk down the front, but then suddenly paused and turned back to Virgil.

  
“Wait, I didn’t catch your name.”

  
Virgil smirked, this was too perfect to not say.

  
“I didn’t throw it.”

  
Virgil saw a smile creep up on Romans face, he let out a soft chuckle, showing Virgil he got the reference.

  
“All right Mr. No name kid, I’ll figure it out,” he said with a smile on his face, he then proceeded to walk to the front. Virgil watched him go, silently hoping for him to come back.

  
“What are you doing, Virgil? As if you would ever have a chance with him, he could be straight. You’re so fucking gay,” he said to himself.

  
He then felt another tap on his shoulder, this time on his right. He turned back to see his best friend, Talyn.

  
“Hey, how’s everything going?” they asked.

  
“Pretty good, I’m actually started on the different color association for the characters that could be used for their make-up.”

  
Virgil met Talyn a few years ago in summer production. He automatically clicked with them. Talyn was in charge of the make-up team. Virgil was the assistant make-up manager.

  
“That’s great! Can I take a peek?

  
Virgil nodded and showed them his sketchbook, going through the different looks for the Heathers and Veronica.

  
“I honestly think you should be assigned to manager,” said Talyn

  
Virgil scoffed, “No way, and take your job? You’re way better than I am.”

  
“You could really pull it off.”

  
The director then started talking to the people in front of the house.

  
"Hi, my name is Joan, I am the director for the show. I will be watching the auditions and determining which role should be given. I wish the best of luck to all of you" they then walked off stage. Virgil looked over and saw Talyn gazing as they went to go sit.

  
"You see something you like? Virgil asked with a grin. Talyn gave a Virgil a glare, but still had a hint of blush on their cheeks, and punched him in the shoulder.

  
"Shut up."

  
"I'm pretty sure they have a thing for you too, they talked to you the entire time at the crew party."

  
"That doesn't mean any-"

  
"They also text you all the time, not just about work, and they also does that creepy stare thing too."

  
"No, they haven't!"

  
"Okay, but if you two end up together, I'm totally rubbing it in your face."

  
"Shut up!"

  
Joan then started speaking again, "Okay everyone, we're gonna start with the female roles, remember you will only be singing the first verse of 'Fight for Me'"

  
Virgil sat back and watched each girl sing their part. Even though the role called for a girl, Virgil has always wanted to play the part of Veronica, he felt a personal connection between him and her, like they were the same person. Joan's voice suddenly snapped Virgil back to reality.

  
"Okay, thank you for your time, now we'll do the guys. This time you will be only singing the second verse of 'Freeze Your Brain,' up first is Roman Prince."

  
_Of course, that would be his last name._

  
Virgil watched Roman rise from where he was sitting and got up onto the stage. He looked up and scanned through the house until his and Virgil's eyes met. Virgil could've sworn he saw Roman wink at him. He pushed the thought away and tried to go back to sketching, but that was when he heard a heavenly voice filled the room.

  
_"When mom was alive_  
_ we lived halfway normal_  
_ but now it's just me and my dad_  
_ we're less formal._  
_ I learned to cook pasta_  
_ I learned to pay rent_  
_ learned the world doesn't_  
_ owe you a cent._  
_ You're planning your future_  
_ Veronica Sawyer_  
_ you'll go to some college_  
_ and marry a lawyer._  
_ But the sky's gonna hurt_  
_ when it falls._  
_ So you better start_  
_ building some walls..._  
_ Freeze your brain._  
_ Swim in the ice_  
_ get lost in the pain._  
_ Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish_  
_ from sight_  
_ let nothing remain -_  
_ Freeze your brain_  
_ shatter your skull_  
_ fight pain with more pain._  
_ Forget who you are_  
_ unburden your load_  
_ forget in six weeks you'll be back on_  
_ the road._  
_ When the voice in your head_  
_ says you're better off dead_  
_ don't open a vein -_  
_ just freeze your brain_  
_ freeze your brain_  
_ Go on and freeze your brain…"_

The room was in complete silence, everyone stared at Roman. Virgil felt his jaw drop, he heard someone start to clap, he then realized he was the one that was clapping. Roman looked up and grinned, that grin that almost knocked Virgil to his knees.

  
"Fuck, I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, a whole storm of fluff is heading your way

A few weeks after that audition, it seemed like everyone was busy. Virgil had been promoted to head of make-up (after many long nights of Talyn constantly persuading him), Talyn was now assistant director. It seemed like anytime Virgil saw them, they were always with Joan, and not just as rehearsals.

It was no surprise when Virgil heard that Roman got the role. But they had not spoken to each other since their first encounter. Roman was onstage rehearsing, and Virgil was in the make-up room, showing the make-up team different styles and techniques for the show.

But all of that changed one night. It was late it in the evening, rehearsals had just ended for the night and Virgil was in the make-up room cleaning up

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” a girl name Dahlia asked. She replaced Virgil’s previous position.

“Nah, go ahead and take it easy, I have to sketch up ideas anyways, I’ll be here for a while”

“Alrighty then, night Virgil”

Virgil waved goodbye, he then got out his earbuds and stuck them in his ear. He pulled up his musical playlist on his phone and put it on shuffle. Humming along with the familiar showtunes, Virgil got out some makeup and pushing his long purple bangs with a headband. Usually when he was brainstorming make-up ideas, he would put on the make-up, using his face as a canvas. That he would get the big picture on how it would look like.

He started to put on foundation when the song “Fight for Me” played. He started singing along with while putting on the make-up. For as long as he could remember, Virgil loved to sing, and the theatre world itself. But he never had the courage to try and audition for a show, the thought of huge crowds terrified him. But he still wanted to help as much as he can, so he always put himself towards stage crew.

Just as he was finishing his make-up for Veronica, he was finishing up the song as well. He had hit final note when he suddenly heard cheering and clapping. He tore the earbud from his ear and jerked his toward the person he last expected to see, Roman.

“Wow, that was amazing” Roman said with that wonderful smile.

“I-I thought everyone had left” Virgil stammered, he felt the seething flames that were coming from his face.

“I left my jacket, so I came back to retrieve it, but I heard your beautiful voice and followed it here”

“Geez Princey, that was very Romano cheesy”

“Ah, that was a good one, hopefully that nickname doesn’t stick”

“Well Romano, I’m about to- “

“Why aren’t you in the show” asked Roman, he took a step towards Virgil and leaned against the counter. Virgil drank in the sight.

“I can’t, I’m not only terrible, but I also have terrible stage fight”

“So modest, not only are you talented, but you are extremely attractive”

Did he just say that? No, no, there’s no way.

“Y-you don’t mean that”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t”

“So, I guess you one of those straight guys with a queer eye”

“No, other way around”

“Oh, so your-“

“Gay? Yeah, that doesn’t bother you, does it?”  
“Nononono, I’m not-well- I mean- I’m gay as well”

There was a bit of an awkward silence when Roman’s eyes suddenly glowed up and grabbed Virgil’s hand, leading him out of the room.

“Princey, what are you- “

“I have a spontaneous idea”

Roman dragged Virgil onto the stage, the lights were on, but the house lights were not.

“So, you see how incredibly dark it is in the house?” Roman asked, pointing out towards the seats. Virgil noticed how Roman was still holding his hand

“Well, yeah, but- “

“Now imagine that the stage lights are on full power, its unbelievably hot trust me, but its so bright that it feels like the stage has its separate room, you can’t even see the house”

Virgil gazed out towards the house, only a few lights were on, but however, he could hardly see the front row.

“Okay, but- “

“Now there’s this thing called the fourth wall- “

“I know about the fourth wall, Princey”

“Good! So tell me Veronica, where are you right now?”

“Wait, what?”

“Veronica Sawyer, where are you at right now”

“Um, on a stage- “

“Nope”

“What?”

“There is no stage, right now you are in the cafeteria of Westerburg High”

_This man’s enthusiasm I swear_

“Okay, Princey, I think I know where your getting at, but its just not the same, I hate large crowds.”

“I want to help you with that”

“How?”

“Well, I’m expecting you know the song ‘Seventeen’?”

“Uh, yeah”

“We’re gonna do that duet right now”

Virgil blanked out for a second, why does this guy want to help him? Surely, he had better things to do other than curing stage fright for a freak.

“Princey, I don’t know- “

“C’mon, its just you and me here, just look at me the whole time, my name isn’t Roman, I’m JD, I’m a troubled kid that your trying to save”

Virgil just stood in silence and stared at Roman, he had a serious look on his face, so Virgil guessed he was actually being serious about this.

“Why do you want to help me so bad?”

“Because as a Prince, it is my sworn duty to serve and assist all people of need”

Virgil stared at Roman for a second, he then let out a groan and rubbed his temples.

_I’ll do it just so he can see how much of a waste of time I am._

“Ugh, fine, you win. But we are only doing this one time, never again”

“Alright, you start it off my little stormcloud”

Virgil scoffed at the nickname, he closed his eyes and then started getting into the mood of the song. He imagined himself in the woods, just him and JD. No one else. He opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with Roman.

_Fine!_  
We’re damaged  
Really damaged

_But that does not make us wise _

It came a little big shaky, but Virgil kept looking at Roman, he took a breath and continued.

_We’re not special, we’re not different  
We don’t choose who lives or dies_

Roman had got into character as well, he acted frustrated and turned away from Virgil  
Let’s be normal, see bad movies  
Sneak a beer and watch tv

_We’ll bake brownies or go bowling  
Don’t you want a life with me?_

Virgil took one step towards Roman

_Can’t we be seventeen?_  
That’s all I want to do  
If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
People hurt us

Roman looked over his shoulder and sang his part  
_Or they vanish_

Virgil took another step  
_And you’re right, that really blows  
But we let go_

Now Roman was the one that came closer  
_Take a deep breath_

Virgil’s heart started racing. _Relax Virgil, it’s just a scene_.  
_Then go buy some summer clothes  
We'll go camping_

Roman came even closer  
_Play some poker_  
_And we’ll eat some chili fries  
Maybe prom night_  
_Maybe dancing_  
_Don't stop looking in my eyes_

Virgil then unconsciously held out his hand towards Roman. Roman slowly came over as they harmonized with each other  
_Your eyes_  
_Can't we be seventeen  
Is that so hard to do?_  
_If you could let me in_  
I could be good with you

Roman was finally close enough to grab Virgil’s open hand. He pulled Virgil closer towards him  
Let us be seventeen  
If we still got the right

Virgil then placed his hand onto Roman’s face, now only inches from each other. Surly he thought Roman would stop him by now, but instead placed his hand underneath Virgil’s forearm. His heart was pounding with anticipation, was he doing this?  
_So what’s it gonna be?  
I wanna be with you_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_Wanna be with you_  
_Tonight_

Roman then suddenly pulled Virgil towards him, wrapping his arms around his hips, and placed his soft lips on Virgil's. Virgil did not see this coming at all, at first, he froze, eyes wide open. But the warmth of Roman’s lips and the way he held Virgil suddenly coaxed him. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck and went along with the movements of Roman’s lips.

What after seemed like a lifetime, the two finally came apart, breathing for air. The two just stared for a second, still holding each other.

“Wow” Roman gasped “You are amazing”

Virgil blushed, this time knowing full well that Roman could see it

“Virgil Sanders, you are a very good kisser”

“So, you figured out my name” Virgil whispered, that was only thing he could think of to say.

“Your friend Talyn told me, they also told me you usually stay here after rehearsals. After meeting you that night, I had to come see you again”

“So, the jacket thing was a lie”

“Yup”

“Wow, I’m not into liars”

“Well, I’m a handsome one”

Virgil scoffed and playfully pushed off Roman’s chest.

“You are so full of yourself”

Roman grabbed onto Virgil’s hand again, lacing it with his and guided him towards the floor. Roman’s face got serious again.

“Seriously, Virge. You are the most incredible and second most dashing man I ever met”

“Who’s the first?”

“But me, of course”

Virgil rolled his eyes “Roman, you don’t know me, I’m not this person you think I am”

“I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you Virgil, the only person that speaks ill-will of you is only yourself. You have to give yourself more credit than, and I really do want to get to know you more, so, would like to go on a date tomorrow?”

Virgil couldn’t believe the words that he was hearing right now. No one has ever said such things to him before.

“You don’t mean all that”

Roman gave Virgil that breathtaking smile yet again.

“Like I said before, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly just provides context so its kinda short, but the next chapter goes back to the main story line

After that night, Roman and Virgil were always together. The only time when they were apart was when they were rehearsing, sometimes Roman would stay as long as he could before him being needed onstage, or Virgil having to kick him out of the room because he would be distracting Virgil from doing his job. 

Either way, the nights always ended the same. Roman would wait on Virgil to finish cleaning up or working on new ideas, most of the time Virgil would use Roman as a model, which he absolutely loved. Then they would end up onstage, sometimes Virgil would help him with different scenes for the show, or they would just be singing together, enjoying each other's company. After a few hours, Roman would take Virgil home.

After a few months, the show was finally performed. Each performance was amazing, all the cast played their roles well, but to Virgil, every night that Roman performed was merely breathtaking. He would watch him from the wings of the stage, amazed each time Roman sang or act. On the final night, Roman made the suggestion for Virgil to move into his apartment, Virgil immediately agreed. Not only would he be closer to Roman but, Talyn, who was also Virgil's roommate at the time, finally got together with Joan, so this gave him the chance to give them both space.

So each day, Virgil had the opportunity to wake up seeing the most beautiful face to start his day and then ending his day with the same look. He loved the feeling he felt when he heard keys go through the key slot, knowing Roman was home. Or when he came through the door, he was always embraced by the man, feeling safe and secure. And after a year spending his time with this man, Virgil knew that he wanted to spend time with him forever. So, he went down to the jewelry store and picked out a ring that he knew was _perfect _for Roman. 

The ring was yellow gold with rubies that had a gypsy set style that went around the ring. And on the inside of the ring, he had a small crown engraved.

But this brings back to the original dilemma, Virgil had no idea how to propose to him. He wanted it to be perfect, but he didn't want to be something that's been done before. When Roman showed him clips of couples proposing to each other in public, he thought it was sweet, but he often said that it seemed unoriginal. And Virgil couldn't even think of doing it in public, he could just imagine him stumbling on to his knees and mumbling, and with that, there was always that terrible image of Roman laughing in his face and leaving him.

But he didn't want to make it so dull and boring. These troubling thoughts have haunted Virgil for weeks now, he often felt like he was getting into an argument with himself.

_ We could go on a camping trip and when we're hiking, I could there. _

_ Right Virgil, are we talking about Roman here? You know, the guy who can't stand being outside for more than 5 minutes? _

_ Okay, what if we did it here, I could cook a meal. _

_ First off, you can't cook. _

_ Well, - _

_ And second, you see each other all the time here, it's not special enough here. _

_ Fine, what if I took him to a museum- _

_ HA! A museum? Who are you trying to impress here? Roman or your brother? _

"Brother!" Virgil gasped, as he sat up in bed, he reached towards his phone and searched for the contact he needed to call. He pressed the call and pressed the phone to his ear, he didn't understand how he didn't think of this before, a foolish oversight on his part. The ringing tone seemed to go on forever when finally, somebody picked up.

"Salutations Virg- "

"Logan, I desperately need yours and Patton's help."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluffity fluff

Roman walked to his car in a huff. As he climbed into his car, let out a huge groan.

“Get the job they said, you would be perfect they said, it would be FUN they said”

Roman worked at a small amusement park as a storyteller. He mainly played as the prince, which he absolutely loved no doubt, but what seemed like everyday of him either getting kicked in the shins, or booed and screamed at by small children, he started to wonder if this job was worth it.

Unfortunately, it was. The job not only supported himself but also Virgil. He had told Roman that he could go get a job, but Roman insisted him staying home, giving Roman the satisfactory feeling of taking care of Virgil. Now Roman’s parents, well let’s just say, lived very comfortably. They often had tried to lend money to Roman sometimes, but Roman felt it was more noble of him to try and earn his money. So, he was stuck with this job.

Now the thought of Virgil instantly got Roman out of his foul mood and put a warm smile on his face. He then started his car and headed back home. As soon as he parked his car in the driveway, he bounded his way towards the door and opened it with as much enthusiasm a person could handle.

He found that the living room, which Virgil normally occupied, was empty

“Viiiiirrrrgiiil darling, I’m home!” he shouted, not caring about the neighbors, who had complained to them numerous times about the noise.

“One sec!” He heard Virgil yell back from the bedroom. He sighed and then waited the longest ten seconds he could handle. Roman then went over to the room to see him. Virgil was sitting on the bed with his usual attire on, purple hoodie and black jeans, with his phone on his ear.

“Is that Logan?” Roman asked.

In response, Virgil and nodded and placed his finger on his lips. Roman patiently waited, admiring his boyfriend. Virgil had on some light makeup, purple eyeshadow with his signature dark eyeliner. He recently got piercings, one underneath his gum and one on his tongue. His hair was dyed three different shades of purple, layered out to where the darkest were on his bangs, the second tone blending in from the top of his head, and the lightest on the sides. The entire aesthetic of Virgil’s appearance had Roman feel like he was in the presence of a masterpiece.

“So 7:30? Sounds good, I’ll see you then” Virgil said into the phone.

As soon as he hung up the phone, Roman pounced onto the bed and on top of Virgil. Virgil let out a light yelp, which was soon silenced when he pressed his lips onto Romans. Roman laced his hand with Virgil’s while placing his hand under his neck. He felt Virgil’s other hand slide behind Roman’s back. Their kisses at first were gentle, then slowly becoming more intimate and firmer. Finally, Virgil paused and tilted his head back for air

“Well then, it looks like someone missed me” Virgil said with a smirk

“I always miss you…” Roman murmured against Virgil’s throat, trailing soft kisses

“As much as I would love to continue, I have to start getting ready”

“What for?” Roman whined, now flipping onto his side, Virgil did as well, now laying on top of Roman’s stomach. He then started to gently trace his finger across Roman’s shirt collar

“My brother has a lecture that he’s been working on for a conference, and he invited me to come and share my input”

“I’m surprised, the Microsoft Turd needs help?”

“He’s for some reason having a hard time with it, I’m pretty sure he’s just overthinking it”

“When is he not?”

“Well, he’s having trouble with um…the delivery of the lecture, I guess? Like he wants to make sure the lecture isn’t like any other lecture other people have seen”

“Pff, all lectures seem the same to me. They all have one thing in common, they’re boring”

“Well, he wants me to help him with that, so I’m gonna be out for a little bit tonight”

“You have to go?” Roman asked while getting up from the bed, he then started to get into more comfortable clothes.

“Yeah, he sounded desperate, do you want to come?”

“As much as I would love sit and listen to Teach talk about how scientific matter is related to gravity or something like that, I’ll pass”

“Your loss”

“I don’t think I’m the one losing here, it looks like you’re gonna miss out on one hell of a meal”

“Were you gonna cook?”

“No, but now that you mention it, maybe” he said with a smirk

Virgil rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He then started to touch up on his makeup. After he was done, he was suddenly pulled from behind and felt himself against Roman’s chest. Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips on top of Virgil’s head. Virgil looked back up at him

“Curse you for being tall”

Roman chuckled and then set his chin on Virgil, “You’re not gonna be gone for too long right?”

Virgil turned around and got onto tip of the toes and pressed a kiss on Roman’s nose.

“I shouldn’t.” He then started to head to the door “Don’t burn the house down, alright?”

“No promises!” He called out, he then called out to Virgil. “Hey Virge…”

Virgil peeked his head from the door. “Yeah?”

“I love you”

A grin creeped up on Virgil’s face, as well as a blush

“I love you too.” He then headed out, almost forgetting the worries he had.


End file.
